1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of clamps for adjustably holding a web to secure a person or other object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt buckles and tongues are attached to webs having their opposite ends fixedly mounted to a frame. In order to allow use by different size occupants, the web is adjustably movable with respect to either the buckle or tongue. This is typically accomplished by providing a movably mounted bar on the buckle and/or tongue with the web then moving around the bar. A web stop formed on the buckle and/or tongue and extending the length of the bar prevents relative motion between the web and the bar when the bar is forced against the web stop. Such devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,234 and 4,876,770 both assigned to Indiana Mills & Manufacturing, Inc.
Web clamps or adjusters as disclosed in the in aforementioned patents may be used to secure a variety of objects. For example, it is the custom to provide webs or belts on a stretcher with the web then extending over the patient to prevent the patient from falling from the stretcher. In such a case, a web adjuster may be utilized to allow for the rapid locking and unlocking of the web. In the event the patient's body fluids contact the stretcher and components including the web, then the same must be cleansed and disinfected before reuse. As a result, the web utilized is provided with a plastic coating to facilitate the cleansing thereof.
The prior art web adjusters include a metal or steel bar around which is wrapped the belt or web. In the case of a plastic coated web, the web will immediately grip the steel adjuster bar once the web contacts the bar preventing easy and rapid loosening or relative motion between the web and bar. A further problem is the relative stiffness of such a plastic coated web increasing the difficulty of bending the web through an angle of approximately 180.degree. as the web is loosened relative to the bar. Disclosed herein is a new web adjuster which alleviates both of these problems.